¿Me quieres?
by Yuko-96
Summary: T.K. se atrevió a confesarle sus sentimientos, aunque arriesgue su amistad con ella, ¿le corresponderá?, esa es la pregunta que atormenta al chico de cabellos rubios. One-Shot


Hola este es mi primer One-shot, espero que les guste n.n

Digimon y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia, solo los tome prestados para esta historia

* * *

¿Me quieres?:

Era una tranquila tarde en el digimundo, ellos no estaban ahí, por que hubiera problemas, solamente estaban ahí, para disfrutar de un relajante picnic con sus amigos, Davis se encontraba discutiendo con Veemon, para ver quien se quedaba con el ultimo trozo de pastel, todos miraban muy entretenidos la situación.

Davis: dame eso Veemon, es mio

Veemon: no Davis, tú ya has comido suficiente pastel, es mio

Davis: no es mio – Davis logro quitarle de las manos el pastel a Veemon y rápidamente se lo comió.

Veemon: TT_TT que malo eres Davis, yo quería pastel…

Kari: ¿no te da vergüenza Davis, discutir así con tu digimon?

Davis: ¿pero Kari?, yo lo quería

Kari: ten Veemon, comete el mio

Veemon: ¿enserio?, ¡gracias!

Kari: que lo disfrutes – Veemon tomo el pastel y se lo comió, sin mas rodeos.

Todos estaban muy entretenidos viendo la escena de celos que estaba haciendo Davis, excepto un chico rubio el cual se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

T.K.: *_¿se lo digo?, Yolei dijo que lo mejor era decírselo de una vez por todas_

_Flash Back:_

_T.K.: Yolei, ¿me puedes dar un consejo?_

_Yolei: claro, dime de que se trata_

_T.K.: lo que sucede es que… me gusta una chica y no se, si decírselo o no_

_Yolei: lo mejor será que le digas a Kari lo antes posible, ya sabes a ella no le gusta andar con rodeo_

_T.K.: si tienes razón… ¿eh? Espera un momento ¿como sabes que es Kari?_

_Yolei: sexto sentido_

_T.K.: ¿sexto sentido?_

_Yolei: lo que debes hacer es decirle hoy, cuando vallamos al Digimundo, es la oportunidad perfecta_

_T.K.: pero… si se lo digo y ella no siente lo mismo y pierdo su amistad… yo… ¡yo no podría soportar eso!_

_Yolei: y si le dices y ella si siente lo mismo ¿eh?, ¿Qué hay de esa posibilidad?_

_T.K.: yo… tienes razón, lo hare _

_Fin Flash Back_

_Bien, esta decidido, se lo diré sea como sea, no seré un cobarde y correré el riesgo de… de perderla…_*

Yolei: ¿T.K.?

T.K.: ¿ah?, ¿Qué sucede?

Yolei: ¿no crees que ya sea hora?

T.K.: ¿ahora?

Yolei: si, claro, no te preocupes que de los demás yo me encargo, ¡Cody, Davis!

Davis: no grites Yolei que estamos a tu lado

Cody: ¿Qué sucede?

Yolei: lo que sucede es que… necesitamos agua, si eso, agua, así que vamos a buscar

Davis: puedes ir sola

Yolei: no claro que no puedo

Cody: si, si puedes

Yolei: ¡QUE NO PUEDO! – Toma a Davis y Cody de las ropas y se los lleva a rastras – Veemon, Armadillomon y Hawkmon, vamos.

Yolei y los nombrados se fueron por el bosque, hasta desaparecer.

Gatomon: Patamon, vamos a dar un paseo

Patamon: ¿eh?, ¿Por qué?

Gatomon: solo vamos…

Kari: ¿eh, se van?, bien pero no se alejen mucho

Gatomon: no te preocupes, solo andaremos por los alrededores – y así Gatomon y Patamon se perdieron de vista entre los arboles.

Kari: bien… solo quedamos tú y yo T.K.

T.K.: si… - dijo en tono nervioso

Kari: ¿eh?, ¿sucede algo?

T.K.: no, no es nada

Kari: ¿seguro?

T.K.: *_vamos, no seas idiota, dile, es tu oportunidad, no la desperdicies_*, en realidad si, sucede algo

Kari: ¿Qué cosa?

T.K.: lo… que… sucede… es… que… tú… me… - no pudo terminar, ya que Kari lo interrumpió.

Kari: ¿me quieres?

T.K.: ¿Qué? – dijo completamente sonrojado

Kari: ¿Qué si me quieres?

T.K.: yo… *_vamos, díselo cobarde_*

Kari: ya lo sabia tú no me quieres…

T.K.: claro que si, digo no, no te quiero – Kari se levanta del lugar para salir corriendo, pero es detenida por T.K. – déjame terminar, yo no te quiero… por que… por que… yo a ti… ¡te amo!, si esa es la verdad, estoy enamorado de ti Kari Kamiya

Kari: ¿tú me amas?

T.K.: si… entiendo que tu no sientas lo mismo… pero necesitaba de… - T.K. no puedo continuar ya que Kari le había interrumpido con beso, con cálido y suave beso. El cual para el chico era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, estaba basando al amor de su vida. Poco a poco se fueron separando por falta de aire.

Kari: no sabes cuanto tiempo espere por esto Takeru Takaishi

T.K: eso… significa… que…

Kari: si, que yo también te amo

T.K.: ¿hablas enserio, este no es un sueño?

Kari: no, por suerte

T.K.: entonces no me queda nada más que decir… Kari ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Kari: ¡SI! – se lanzo a los brazos de T.K. sellando su noviazgo con un beso, pero no como el anterior, este no era un beso inocente, este era un beso apasionado, que transmitia los sentimientos que ambos se tenían.

Yolei: pensé que no lo harías – ambos se separaron rápidamente y se sonrojaron a mas no poder.

Kari: esto… O/O

Cody: no tiene por qué avergonzarse, ¿cierto Davis?, ¿eh?, ¿Davis?

Veemon: ¡Esta Aquí! – miraron hacia donde apuntaba Veemon y vieron a Davis sentado bajo un árbol haciendo circulitos con el dedo, a todos se les cayo una gotita estilo anime. Después de eso regresaron a su mundo pero dos de ellos iban tomados de las manos y muy felices.

* * *

Eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado :D por favor dejen sus comentarios :)


End file.
